


First Date

by nobleko



Series: Nobleko’s KohaLuna Week 2021! [1]
Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe – Modern Setting, Alternate Universe – No Petrification (Dr. STONE), Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February 2021, First Dates, KohaLuna Week 2021, Lesbian Luna (Dr. STONE), No Beta We Die Like Byakuya, or like irresponsible fucks who wrote this at the last possible second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobleko/pseuds/nobleko
Summary: Kohaku and Luna’s first date.Nine drabbles for an equal number of word prompts beginning with the letter 'F'.
Relationships: Kohaku/Luna Wright (Dr. STONE)
Series: Nobleko’s KohaLuna Week 2021! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115987
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: 💛💖 KohaLuna Week 2021 💛💖





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 1 of KohaLuna Week, and its First Date prompt!
> 
> Story “format” inspired by exgorgitaiton’s [moirai](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464627). However, I’ve put my twist on exgorgitaiton’s format by being the drabble classicist that I am; i.e., for me, a drabble is _exactly_ 100 words. I guess I just like to torture myself ^^"

_i. Fantasy._

Ever since she was but a kindergartener, Luna had this fantasy, this dream of hers, that when she would grow up she would marry a handsome, smart, and (preferably) rich boy who would go to the greatest of lengths and beyond to show her his love (Luna always was quite the romantic); she wished for a knight in shining armour, if you wish to call it like that.

Luna wished for a happily ever after, as any other wide-eyed child who grew up on fairytales would.

However this dream of hers followed her far beyond her childhood, into her adulthood.

_ii. Fact._

Her dream however took on a different form; a different gender.

Luna realised that she was lesbian at fifteen by having the truth both literally and metaphorically thrown at her in the form of a love confession letter (but that’s a story for another time).

Honestly, “should’ve seen that comin’”; the signs were always there, clear as day, she would’ve known her sexuality much sooner be she not raised in such a heteronormative family–

That thought train was stopped in favour of more pressing matters, like the fact that she’ll be late to her date if she won’t hurry up.

_iii. Fall._

As Luna ran through the many streets of Tokyo, she felt a sense of deja vu. Except it couldn’t have been actual deja vu since she perfectly remembered how she met her date (because of the exact same thing).

_An exchange student running late for her first school day was quite the danger to all who dared to walk the same pavement as her, which of course included a certain blonde._

_“Sorry!” Luna shouted out upon colliding with the leather-clad woman, and right after that squatted down to pick up everything that fell because of her collision with the woman._

_iv. Familiar._

_“Oh, it isn’t a worry, I wasn’t rushing anywhere,” the woman said, and then with a small smile which left Luna scraping for her wits added, “unlike someone.”_

_As the two laughed, they picked up their fallen things. Luna left all rushing to be forgotten, and she instead focused on the woman._

_She realised something._

_This woman was familiar to her._

“Kohaku!” Luna waved at her new (yet old) acquaintance as soon as she was close enough to make out the woman, who was sitting on a bench before the coffeehouse at which they have decided to start their date.

_v. Fabolous._

_Kohaku looks fabulous in that dress,_ Luna could not help but think. _As she always does, no matter what she’s dressed in,_ she then promptly added, because well: it was just all too true!

“So,” Kohaku started, standing up from the bench she was sitting on, brushing off whatever has dared to imperceptibly sully her lovely black strawberry-patterned dress ( _Or maybe she’s nervous?_ Luna thought) and finished her thought, “should we start our date right away?”

“Sure! Why would we wait anyways?” Luna asked with an awkward-ish chuckle, and interlocked her and Kohaku’s arms.

And so their date officially began.

_vi. Feline._

The pair entered the coffeeshop, only for its blue-eyed half to be met by a cat butting its head into her shin. Kohaku chuckled and petted the cat, much to its delight. However, the feline was curious and trudged over to Luna, leaving Kohaku feeling betrayed.

“Didn’t know this was a cat café!” Luna said as she, at the kittie’s demanding(?) meows, put her hand next to it to let the cat sniff it. After a moment of mildly suspicious sniffing, the cat let Luna pet it.

“Could you two love birds move away from this place’s entrance, pretty pl—?”

_vii. Funny._

The tired voice of the barista was cut off by Luna’s quick “Sorry!” and her and Kohaku’s (who she dragged with her, much to Kohaku’s humour) following escape to a random table in the corner of the coffeeshop.

Kohaku somehow managed to stifle her laughter about the exchange from escaping her, and instead just grinned like an idiot. Which in turn made Luna redden like a tomato ( _Can Kohaku please stop being so pretty for two seconds?_ she likely thought), which in turn made Kohaku actually laugh, which in turn made Luna redden _again_ and then just laugh with Kohaku.

_viii. Frappé._

After their laughter came to and end, the barista that told them off came to their table with two things:

An apology – “Sorry for being such an ass there, hard day ya’ get me?”

And – “Have something to make up for that, call it an order on the house.” And with that, he set down two glasses of frappé coffee before Kohaku and Luna, and left without a word.

“Well, that certainly was interesting,” Kohaku remarked as she stirred the coffee with her straw, before taking a small sip of it. “At least this iced coffee tastes good.”

_ix. Fin._

“We didn’t even get to say our thank you’s for the coffees,” Luna said under her breath as she absentmindedly turned the pages of the coffeeshop’s menu, fiddling – straightening out the corners of the menu’s pages.

“Hm, yeah. Well, it didn’t seem like he was expecting or wanting any thank you’s so…?” Kohaku tried to offer some sort of a comfort to Luna’s always trying to be polite self. “Anyways, you could maybe try some of that coffee he brought us?” she asked Luna with a gesture of her hand at the glass. “It’s actually pretty good!”

“Yeah, sure!”

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t really like this, but I’ll post this anyways since there just need to be more Dr. Stone femslash works okay. Even if they’re shitty wkzbm
> 
> Anyways, I’ll maybe revisit this idea later. Keyword: maybe.


End file.
